Smoke and Mirrors
by hazel.emerald
Summary: The three Black sisters have been close in everything... until now. Now a secret about three boys will change them and their lives forever.


Chapter One: Complications

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, no one would think the Malfoys were evil and Draco & Hermione would be together forever.

Ages: Narcissa- 16, Lucius-almost 17, Andromeda-17, Bellatrix-almost 15, Ted-17

BLACK MANOR- November 30

Dear Mother & Father,

Life is good here at Hogwarts. Andromeda is flirting with yet another boy, and Bella has practically locked herself in the library. I have found many favorable traits in Lucius Malfoy, the only child of Abraxes and Kira Malfoy. I know you have planned him for Andromeda, but he favors me more. Please consider my plea. If he marries Andromeda, my grave is like to be my wedding bed! (We are studying _Romeo and Juliet _in Dramatics.) Be on your guard, for Bella's fifteenth birthday is in a fortnight twice! With much love,

Your loyal daughter,

Cissy

Cassiopeia Black laughed at her middle daughter's letter. Her Cissy made a wonderful Juliet.

"Darling?" she said, poking her head through the door of her husband's study.

"Yes, dear?" Leo Black asked as he turned to look at his wife, her blonde hair shining. Her beauty had blessed Narcissa, the only blonde child. Andromeda and Bellatrix took after him, with dark brunette hair.

"What do you think about Lucius Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? I told you, I think he's good for Dromeda."

"Not for Andy. Cissy favors him. I know she's your baby, though Bella's younger, but she really likes him. They are a good match. Besides, Cissy is more fit to Malfoy life than Andy."

"Then who's going to marry Dromeda? I don't like it, no matter how alike they are. Our eldest must come first."

"But she loves him! According to Cissy, Andy has plenty boys fawning over her. So does Cissy, but the only one she loves is Lucius."

"It doesn't matter if Dromeda had the Minister of Magic's son at her feet. She will marry Lucius Malfoy. I have already discussed it with Abraxes."

"You have not!" Cassiopeia exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"You cannot do that! They should get to choose! You're taking away their freedom!"

"What I have done, I have done. Go."

HOGWARTS

Narcissa watched her pure black owl Nightshade fade into the distance, and let out a small shriek of surprise as strong arms encircled her waist.

"It's okay Cissa. It's just me." She leaned back into his muscular chest and his lips brushed over her blonde curls.

"Oh, Lucius."

"Did you ask?"

"I requested it. I made it very _Romeo and Juliet_-y. My mother will like it."

"That's not who I'm worried about, Cissa darling. When is Andromeda going to tell your parents about Tonks?"

"I don't know."

"It's not fair to us for her to stall. She needs to live up to her choices. I don't want the stress of your father hanging over you." To emphasize this, Lucius began massaging her shoulders.

"You treat me too well!"

"You deserve to be treated well if you are going to be Lady Malfoy." Narcissa feigned shock and asked,

"Are you proposing to me, Lucius?"

"Yes I am. Marry me, Cissa. Marry me."

"Of course." He leaned down, and his whispered "I love you" danced over her lips as he kissed her cheek. Lucius refused to kiss her on the lips until they could date in public. Narcissa was getting tired of waiting for her beloved to kiss her.

"Kiss me," she said, pulling him down towards her. He chuckled, pressed his lips quickly to the tip of her nose, and pulled away. Narcissa sighed.

"You know my reasons, love."

"Of course. You're being all noble."

"And I don't want to tempt myself. You have your whole life ahead of you. I refuse to let you get pregnant until we are married."

"You are my life."

"And you are mine. But I do not want to lose favor with your parents. I want them to approve of me, not just have to put up with me because their daughter is obsessed."

"Hey!"

"Are you denying it, Cissa?"

"No," she mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" He said teasingly.

"No! There, are you happy?"

"Extremely." They stared in silence out at the lake before Lucius said,

"You know, I consider it quite an honor that the most ravishing girl in school is obsessed with me."

"Oh, shut up," Narcissa said gently, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Cissa."

"I love you too, Lucius. Forever and always."

A/N: Well, look at Lucius being all noble for his Cissa. I hope you liked it! A big surprise is coming in the next chapter.

Oh, and reviews are like Lucius' sweet kisses!


End file.
